In Heat
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: When cats go into heat they produce special pheromones to attract a mate. Marichat sin. Part One of Three.


Chat Noir was doing a solo sweep. It was a quiet night so Ladybug felt she could end patrol early. Not wanting to go back home quite yet Chat Noir continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop enjoying the freedom of Chat Noir. He was admiring the skyline of the city from Notre Dame when a strong scent of cinnamon penetrated his nose. His body started to heat up as he got up and looked around to find the source of the scent.

He landed on the statue to commemorate Ladybug and him, the scent being stronger than before. He looked up to see Marinette on her balcony also admiring the view she has. As he got closer to the bluenette, the scent of the cinnamon became stronger and stronger driving him insane. He didn't know if Marinette had just finished helping her parents in the bakery or if this was a natural scent she was producing, all he knew was that he had to control himself.

He focused on her lips, how they were a glossy pink, how plumped they looked and so perfect for pressing his lips against hers. _'Were her lips always so plumped?'_ he thought to himself.

Immediately he shook his head to get out his dirty mind out of the gutter. "Marinette is your classmate! You can't just think about her that way" _'Or how perfect her lips fit my lips. Or how my hands will fit perfectly on her curves.'_

Even without his dirty thoughts clogging his mind, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she really is. He wanted to tell her, no – show her what she is doing to him and how his body is heating up, calling out to her body. His suit started to tighten up in all the wrong places from his impure thoughts. He needed to tell her now. He needed to let her know immediately.

Chat Noir extended his staff, vaulting to Marinette's balcony, resulting in the girl to take a step back from fright. The deep scent of cinnamon was mixed with the fresh scent of baked bread and sugar; it was an intoxicating aroma he wanted to ravish in. He felt his body get warmer, something about her presence was enticing, how did he not notice her before as Adrien? He zoned out on what ever she was saying and focused on her lips, her words becoming inaudible. Oh, how he wanted her moaning out his name instead.

"Chat? Are you all ri-"

Chat Noir cut her off with a rough kiss, picking her up, pressing her back against the cold brick wall. He saddled her on top of his right knee, allowing his hands to roam around her entire body.

Marinette was startled from Chat Noir's sudden actions; she gasped at the roughness allowing for him to deepen the kiss. Chat Noir felt her loosen up; she crossed her legs, her pale pink nightgown hiking up to her waist, around his torso granting him more room for him to do as he pleases, her arms around his neck bringing him closer than he thought was possible. He slid his hands underneath her nightgown moving up towards her breasts. His eyes widened underneath his mask for a split second, as he was taken by surprised that he felt hot smooth flesh instead of lacy material. With the pad of his thumbs he massaged her bared breasts as the rest of his fingers glided across her back, as if playing keys on a piano.

Marinette broke away from the kiss as a low moan escaped her lips; her back arching at his touch, the tiny sparks prickled her body heating her up on this cold spring night. She knew what she was doing was wrong; Chat was her partner, her friend. Yet, her body craved for his touches. He moved from her lips to her neck, sucking on the same spot over and over again. With each touch her skin felt like it was on fire and she didn't give a damn.

She positioned herself, making sure she wasn't going to fall as she grinded her hips against his groin.

"Princess-", he growled, moving his hands underneath her nightgown giving her ass a firm squeeze. "Princess," he repeated. He traced the outline of her panties as he began to remove them.

Her panty was at her knees when Marinette came to her senses. She pushed herself away using his shoulders. "Chat-", she whimpered, as he went back to massaging her breasts once more. "Chat" she said more firmly, "we-we can't, we can't do this here" gently pushing away his hands from her body. Marinette has never seen Chat Noir's eyes filled with intense lust, it almost made Marinette keep quiet and let Chat fuck her senseless.

"Marinette"

His voice startled her; he rarely calls her by her real name. It was usually always 'Princess' or any other words of endearment. "I want you to know that this is real. I want you Marinette, believe me."

"B-But we can't" she whispered, lowering her feet down on to the cold wooden floor.

Chat Noir interlocked his hand with her, in a swooping motion pulled her body close to his chest. "Just trust me," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin sent shivers down her spine in a good intoxicating way.

"Okay"

They moved inside to Marinette's room, Chat Noir gently laid down Marinette on her bed as she wrinkled her cold comforter. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he grabbed a nearby scarf and tied it over Marinette's eyes.

"Chat? What are y-"

"Don't worry, I'm still here" he reassured her, taking her hand giving it a gentle kiss, "Just trust me"

Chat Noir called his kwami back out of his ring, resulting in a bright green light reverting him back into his civilian form. Marinette heard his belt clanked and with his pants, dropped to the ground with a soft thud. She felt her bed sink in from Chair Noir's body weight, followed by two thuds from his shoes being kicked off. He lowered himself down to her body, removing her nightgown in a swift motion allowing the lightweight clothing to sway to the ground.

Marinette felt her panties becoming more soaked from the excitement of having sex with Chat Noir's secret identity. Chat Noir noticed her underwear was soaked already; deciding to tease his princess he pressed down her drenched panties, the scent permeating through the air. She released a low moan, and arched her back moving her hips closer to Chat Noir in hopes of his fingers penetrating her.

Chat Noir smirked at her attempts moving his hands from her heated region to her bosoms. "Let's not get too carried away Princess," he said pinching her nipples.

"Aaahh!" she cried, arching her back.

Chat Noir took advantage of her cries pressing his lips against hers. He slipped in his tongue, deepening the kiss. Marinette took this as a sign and followed his lead. Chat Noir continued to pinch, twist, and squeeze her breasts having her moan deeply inside his mouth.

He broke the kiss; a trail of saliva connecting them as he lowered himself down her body. He kissed her neck all the way down until he reached her wet heated core. He moved his hands away from her breasts, to her hands where he intertwined hers with his owns, extending them above her head.

"Chat, please" Marinette begged. He was driving her insane; he knew now the exact spots that make her crave for more. Being blindfolded heightened her other senses, she could feel the smooth warmth of his lips with each suck and kiss he left on her body. He licked the skin underneath the top rim of her panties; her body shuddered as it prepared itself for an orgasm.

Chat Noir read her body signals smirking at what he had in mind for his lovely princess. He slowly ran his hands down her body, hooking his fingers at the sides of her underwear. He slowly pulled down her underwear tossing it to the side where her nightgown laid. He gazed at her body, perfection in every way possible. He lowered his head down to her womanhood licking and sucking arousing her further.

"CHAT~" she cried out as she released all over his face. She let out a sniffle as he continued to lap his tongue on her core. He rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand comforting her.

"Marinette?" a soft voice called out from underneath the trap door. "Marinette, are you alright sweetie?"

Marinette tried to respond to her mother but with the way Chat Noir was eating her; it made it difficult for her to even stutter a word. Chat Noir felt her need of wanting to talk, so he decided to tease his lovely princess. He made love bites working his way out to her inner thigh, biting and sucking on the same spot over and over again lapping his tongue over the freshly made marks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f- f-FINE!" she shrieked, Chat Noir, with his best timing, decided to return to pinching her nipples again. "I j-just s-s-stubbed my toe!"

"Okay sweetie, don't stay up too late" the sound of footsteps retreaded.

"Chat!" exclaimed Marinette; once she knew her mom was out of earshot, "you could have gotten-" Chat Noir inserted two fingers into her mouth cutting off her words. She let her imagination run wild as she sucked on his fingers wishing it could be Chat Noir's dick.

Chat Noir slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a popping sound, a trail of saliva still connecting them. He pulled her body so her back was facing him. He felt her tense up, though he wasn't sure if it was a positive thing. With his saliva covered fingers, Chat followed down on her ass line inserting one finger into her, prepping her. He felt her stiffen up and kissed her on the neck to relax her.

"Shh, I'm sorry Princess, but I have to do this so you won't get hurt later on" he whispered into her ear. She slowly nodded her head but she was still afraid as she brought her knees to her chest. Her cute little butt was up in the air for him but he immediately noticed her tensed reaction. With his free hand he turned her head in his direction allowing him to kiss her.

As their tongues battled one another for dominance, Chat inserted the second digit into her. Marinette released a deep moan bucked into moving so his fingers could penetrate deeper inside her. He realized what she was attempting to achieve and let out a low chuckle. "My, My Princess, I didn't realize how much you were longing for me to fuck you" She broke the kiss gasping for air as she felt his slender fingers moving, stretching her insides.

She continued her motions still attempting to reach her peak, but Chat Noir was not allowing her. "Chat, please" she begged, "Please let me just…" he increased the number of fingers by adding another finger moving around inside, her insides pulsating with each force. He could feel her ass cheeks clenching against his fingers, the sensation was toxicating. If this is how it feels with just his fingers he couldn't wait until he fully put himself inside her. The thought of her screaming out his name, her bosoms rising up and down, legs spread wide open as possible, as he pounded himself into her made him harden even more at the thought.

He grabbed her hips, allowing him to slowly remove his fingers one at a time, his fingers drenched in her fluids. Marinette shivered at the loss of the pleasurable sensation he provided. "Princess!" he fake exclaimed, Marinette knew that he must have the biggest smirk on his face right now, "I didn't know you wanted me this much." Her fluids shined in the moonlight looking mouth watering. He brought his fingers up to his nose smelling his fingers that were covered by her juices. He licked his lips and brought his finger down to his mouth sucking off her savory bodily fluids. "Mmmm…Oooh… Princess you have such a delicious taste. Did you know that?"

She was going to complain; tell Chat Noir he had better put his dick into her back or so help him. Instead she felt his hot tongue licking at her ass.

"Ah!" she cried, nails desperately digging into her mattress.

She could feel his tongue roaming around reaching in her sweet spot that he didn't allow his fingers to do. He squeezed and pushed her ass cheeks together getting the most he could get from her. It's not his fault he couldn't help but ogle at her rear, especially with those pants she wears, yet when he fondled her, her butt molded perfectly into his hands. He muttered how lovely it was into her rear; his hot breath made her insides twitch. She raised her butt higher, her fingers scrunching up her sheets, for Chat to dominate her completely.

He raised his head up, leaving her ass with a loud slurp. He could feel that he was at the end of his rope, hell, Marinette has been trying her best to have him penetrate her with any part of his body. She rolled over on her back and rub herself up and down attempting to continue to stimulate herself. He brushed her bangs, unsticking them from her sweat drenched forehead. Her skin shined in the moonlight, body fully exposed for him to see, and yet until now she never looked more beautiful.

He kissed her, a silent communication passed by them informing one another of their needs. Chat Noir stretched out her legs wide opened granting him access to her raw untainted flower. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck bracing her. She gasped at the touch of his harden dick at the side of her thigh. She had figured he was packing; spandex only left so little to the imagination, but she didn't think he would be this huge. The heat radiating off his body reminded Marinette that she was not the only who was craving attention, making her even more wet knowing that she wasn't the only one in heat.

"I'm sorry Chat Noir," she whispered into the crook of his neck "I should have done something for you. I sho-" she was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"Princess," he peacefully said, "it's alright. It's alright." He reassured, kissing her lips. "Are you ready?"

She tightened her grip around his neck and nodded. He kissed her again and started inserting his tip into her. She winced at the pain, her insides slowly taking in more and more, engulfing it.

The sensation he was bringing was breathtaking. His body fit perfectly with hers and Marinette knew it was going to get better from here on. Chat Noir started to pull out and push in, creating a steady rhythm. He didn't want to hurt his Princess but both of them couldn't hold on much longer and changed his pace to a quicker one.

Marinette screamed out loudly, she was surprised her parents didn't come up stairs to check up on her again. She screamed out Chat Noir's name as he thrust himself harder and faster each time, she grinded with his body matching his tempo having him reach further to hit her core. Chat Noir gripped her hips, his nails digging into her skin, forcefully pushing her closer to his even more.

Her insides started to squeeze tightly around his harden member disallowing either of them to hit their climax. He gave kisses to her neck, jaw, cheeks, and lips. Relaxing, he loosened her up before continuing. Marinette decided to kiss, bite, and suck on his neck to keep herself occupied as Chat finally hit her sweet spot. She bit his neck as he repeatedly pounded himself in the same spot.

"CHAT!" she cried, her back arching high, her head slightly lifted off her pillow; orgasming all over his body. She panted still enduring the feeling of fullness from Chat Noir being inside her. After a couple more thrust Chat Noir cried out her name filling her up with his seed.

They laid down heavily panting, sweat beading down their bodies, their hairs matted on their forehead, as their body continued to leak out one another's fluids from their bodies. Chat Noir held Marinette against his body, as she cuddled against him and slowly started to fall asleep. Chat Noir followed shortly after.

"Marinette! Marinette!" her mom called her from underneath her trap door. "Marinette, sweetie, it's time for breakfast!"

Marinette let out a soft yawn, digging herself into her blankets further. "I'm coming," she mumbled. Marinette waited until she couldn't hear her mother's footsteps any longer before attempting to get up.

She reached for her phone only to have strong arms pull her back. Marinette fully opened her eyes only to find herself still in complete darkness. She freaked out for a second until she recalled last night's activities and the person laying right next to her.

"Chat, let go silly Kitty" she teased, "I have to get up."

"No you don't" he countered, sliding his hand down pinching at her lower region under her covers, "You said you were cumming, so I'm going to make sure you're not a liar to your mom." He provided with the same foreplay treatment from last night, and very soon she orgasmed, loud enough that the birds sitting on her windowsill flew away.

* * *

Please Review

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Astruc


End file.
